


Between Love and Hate

by becsbunker



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Also posted on my tumblr becs-bunker





	Between Love and Hate

The quiet shrill of your favourite vibrator was partnered with your breathy moans as you pumped the toy in and out of your pussy, the warm pleasure gradually building in your stomach. 

After a stressful few days, you were in desperate need of some alone time and a release. Even more so given the fact you spent most days around Billy Butcher. That ragged, foul mouthed, irritating asshole and his accent drove you crazy, both in body and mind. 

He knew the effect he had on you. Hell, you'd ended up in his bed more than a few times. It was always hot and heavy, a way to blow off steam in this crazy ass life of corrupt supes and fighting the good fight. 

Tonight though, you were too annoyed to go to Billy for a hand. It came after a particular heated disagreement over something stupid Billy had done, so you'd stormed off and locked yourself in your room. 

"Fuck me."

Your eyes flew open immediately at the sound of Billy's voice, completely disrupting your bliss. 

"What the shit, Butcher! I locked the damn door for a reason!" You yelled, cheeks heated as you discarded the vibrator and pulled the sheet over your nude body. 

"Oh, would you fucking relax?" He resecured the lock on your door and pulled off his jacket like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"I'm here to help." 

"I don't need your help, you asshole," you snapped, growing even more furious at the interruption.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you've been at it for a while and-" 

You cut his sentence off by throwing a pillow at his face. Granted, it wasn't a bullet or a knife, but it still shut him up for two split seconds. 

"Why do you always have to one up me?" You argue, your rage making you get out of bed with no inhibitions about your lack of clothing. 

"First it was earlier today with that stupid fucking plan of yours, and now you think you can get me off better than I can." 

Billy had to fight hard to rein in his concentration with you stood there in literally nothing. If his eyes wandered anywhere but your face right now, he knew you'd probably punch him in the dick.

"My stupid fucking plan worked!" He defended. 

"Yeah, and so would mine!" 

Billy threw his head back in exasperation. "Alright! Next time we'll go with your stupid fucking plan. You happy now?" 

You rolled your eyes, knowing full well that when it came down to it, Billy would forget his agreement. 

"Happy isn't exactly the word I'd use," you scoffed. "How long were you standing out there for anyways?" 

Billy considered his answer, his gaze unconsciously trailing to your chest that was rising and falling a little faster through your outburst. 

"Just a minute," he said, the distance between you growing marginally closer as he stepped forward. 

"Look, maybe I was an asshole for just barging in here. Let me make it up to ya."

You bit at your bottom lip, looking at him with a small smirk, "and how exactly are you going to do that, Butcher?" 

Billy grinned, bringing his hands to your hips and leaning his face in close, "I'm a fucking pro at thinking up plans, love."

"I wouldn't go that far," you teased, holding your hands in the material of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

His lips immediately moved against yours with hot need, his beard a familiar scratch against you as he pushed you backwards onto the mattress, fighting against your own dominance. 

As he moved his body over yours, you worked on undoing the buttons of Billy's shirt, smiling against his lips when you dragged yours nails down the bare skin of his chest, getting the perfect reaction from him.

"Careful with the fucking merchandise," he grits out, roughly palming at your breasts just how you like it. 

Satisfied, you reach down between your bodies, stroking at the bulge in the confines of his pants. 

"I think the merchandise is feeling just fine," your smug comment turns into a moan when Billy's lips mark the juncture of your neck, just above where it meets your shoulder. 

"Fuck-" 

"Now that's the kind of noises I've been waiting for," Billy smirked against your skin, tugging off the rest of his shirt before moving his attention to your breasts. 

You pressed your head back against the pillow with a sigh when Billy swirled his tongue around one of your nipples before giving equal affection to the other. 

He watched your face with hungry eyes, massaging your breasts in his hands as he continued his task with that damn tongue of his. 

Sure, he was a maniac at the best of times, but when it came to pleasuring you, you were sure he was an expert at it. Maybe it was his ego that made him go out of his way to make you squirm and cry his name like a prayer, but God, did he make you feel incredible.

Billy would never tell you it was more than his ego. Would never tell you that he actually wanted to make you feel good, for you. 

When he travelled down between your legs and ran his tongue between your soaked folds, you were already lost to the world. 

You'd been so pent up, it didn't take much more effort from Billy to make you grip your fingers in his dark hair and ride out your first orgasm of the night. 

"Butcher - Oh, shit!" You writhe when he doesn't let up. His firm arms kept you pinned at the waist, burying his tongue inside you like he hadn't eaten for weeks.

The scratch of his scruff between your thighs was an added sensation that made your mind even more dizzy, words and sounds leaving your mouth that you didn't even understand. 

Billy turned you into a puddle of pleasure, and you couldn't even be mad at him for it. 

"Fucking fuck, how do you not come up for air? God, I'm gonna cum," you cried, back arching and vision blurring as he soon pried another release from you. 

"That's a sweet cunt if I ever tasted one," Billy eventually lifted his head up with a smirk, your juices evident over his lips and beard. 

"Alright, you get brownie points for that," you said with a breathless laugh. "Now, get up here so I can fuck you." 

"Well, I'm not about to argue with that." Billy stood up to remove his pants and boxers, climbing back on the bed and tossing your vibrator on the floor with little care. 

You were about to snap at him, but he stops you with a kiss, making you melt back into the mattress.

"Ya won't be needing that tonight, love," Billy murmured against your lips, one hand resting in the space next to your head and the other guiding his hardened cock to your entrance. 

Both your breaths were uneven as he pushed inside, the familiar fullness and stretch making your cling to him, holding tightly against the muscles of his back as he slowly thrust his hips.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good," Butcher dropped his head to your shoulder while you wrapped your legs around his waist, the heels of your feet pressing against his perky ass as you urged him in closer.

He always felt impossibly deep inside you, the feeling all consuming. You craved him. The closeness, the bliss, that dangerous line that bordered love. 

The room echoed with the creak of the bed, the debauched noise of your cunt swallowing around Butcher's cock with every strong thrust of his hips as you parried moans back and forth between you. 

The walls in this place weren't exactly thin, but the racket you were making didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, either. 

"Gonna cum all in this sweet fucking cunt. You want that, huh? Want to feel me fucking fill you up?" Billy grunted, and you could tell he was so close to release. 

"Y-yes, fuck!" 

"That's my girl," Billy groaned, sitting up on his knees and pistoning his hips harder and faster against you while rubbing his thumb against your clit. 

You came crying out his name, legs quivering and eyes rolling back as he pumped you full of his cum with a guttural grunt, thriving on the way you took every last drop. 

"That's my fucking girl." 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr becs-bunker


End file.
